Hyde's Wonderful Life
by just your average freak
Summary: A redo of the relationship of Jackie and Hyde. basically Hyde meets the angel but changes something else in their relationship. fluff, no language, but suggestive content. happy ending if people read and want me to continue!
1. Your a lot smarter than the skinny kid

Well, another crappy year passed and now it was 1980. Hyde was sitting on the couch watching the love of his life suck face with the ugly, creepy, pervy, and possibly gay foreign kid.

Yep. Life sucked.

So, after downing his eighth beer, the young rebel went to his room to numb the pain with sleep cause the booze sure weren't helping.

"I wish I never kissed her. It only led to trouble." Hyde mumbled as he striped off his shirt and changed into some sweat pants.

"No you don't" a creepy looking man in all white said from the cot.

"Who the hell are you?" Hyde guessed that he should be more panicked but it was a long night and he wanted to sleep the next year away so, better just to entertain his hallucination.

"Why, I'm your angel! I'm here to teach you that you should cherish your time with Jackie, not regret it because-"

"I've heard enough go away. I hate you. I hate me. And I hate Jackie and Fez. But if I sleep long enough maybe she will just disappear."

"Alright, how do I convince you that I'm an angel?" the old man sighed.

"You can't. See I don't believe in God, therefore I don't believe in you. I do, however, believe in too many beers and not enough sleep. So in a way I do believe in you. Just not the way you want me to."

"That's it, wise guy. I'll take you back to the fateful moment all those years ago when your summer fling with Jackie first began." As if on cue, Hyde and the freak were in the basement, behind the couch watching his past self and Jackie complain about The Price is Right.

_"This summer totally sucks, there's nothing to do!"_

_"Yep, hey, I have an idea! Why don't you go, and I'll stay here!" Past Hyde said with fake enthusiasm._

_Rolling her eyes and pouting, Past Jackie just walked out the door to find someone else to bug._

"Cool. Thanks. Bye." Hyde said, completely bored.

"No, no, it's not over yet. Now that you two never got together, let's see how she reacts to Kelso being back." And once again the strange duo was flashed to a different location.

_Past Hyde stood in the driveway talking to Kelso, who just came back from California. Jackie walks up and hits Kelso as hard as she could in the arm. "THAT WAS FOR ABANDONING __ME!"_

_"I'm so sorry, baby! I love you so much and I'm ready to get married now."_

"Alright! I'm done. Now you say you could erase anything in my past? Then, use your magic to take away the 'get off my boyfriend' thing." Hyde interrupted the alternate past.

"Why would I do that? The augment is that it is better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all."

"Or we could say it is better to have loved and not screwed it up than to have screwed it up. You see, if I didn't think that Jackie still liked Kelso, I would have trusted her and not cheated. Then, we wouldn't have broken up and I would have thought that I saw a future with her and avoided the second break up. Then, we would have been together for so long that I wouldn't have a problem with the whole Chicago thing and she would have never been in the motel room with Kelso. So, magic man, if you can take any moment away, do it to that one." It seemed to make sense. Hyde knew the way his brain worked andhe knew why they broke up.

"Well, first. I'm not a magician; I'm an angel! And I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what would happen. You're a lot smarter that the skinny kid."

"I know." He smirked.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

That is just a trial. I'll continue if people like it! I wanted to write it closer to the holidays but I just got my computer back from being fixed! R&R please


	2. I like this better Yea, lets keep this

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this one!

I do not own anything in here but the story idea… but I kinda stole that too… I don't own anything. Ever.

**Eric's grandpa's funeral reception**

"_Ugh, it is such a relief knowing I don't have any feelings for Michael!" Past Jackie said to Past Donna as she walked in through the den. After viewing the scene on the couch she makes a face at Donna. "But I still don't wanna see that."_

_Jackie struts over to where the boys were standing and glares at the offending foreigner, "Fez, get off my boyfriend."_

_After assuming her spot right next to her real boyfriend she whispered in Past Hyde's ear pointing at Past Kelso and Annette, "Some eyesore, right?"_

_" Actually, I think they've got the right idea." He raised an eyebrow suggestively and they ran off to the basement to do something a hell of a lot more fun than fight about who Jackie likes._

"Hmmm…I like this better. Yea, lets keep this." Present Hyde looked at the angel.

"Well, lets find out what happens next." And within a second they were in the den of the Pinciotti house.

_Past Hyde walks in to find Jackie and Kelso snuggled together on the couch…_

_"Hey," He said good-naturedly until he took in their positions. "What's going on?" He asked more curiously than accusingly._

_"Oh my god, Hyde! Fez had a sex dream about me! What do I do?"_

_Hyde fell on the couch laughing within seconds. "What? Seriously? That's awesome!" he took a breath from laughing so hard before he continued. "When did this happen?"_

_"It's not funny, HYDE! This is serious! Fez and I could never be the same! What should I do? You've been in jail before. How can I let a guy down with out making myself at risk of any harm?" Kelso's stupidity was outrageous._

_"Listen, don't just storm in there and do something stupid. That's normally fine but Fez is a really sensitive guy and you don't want to damage the group more than you have already."_

_"What do you mean? I backed off for you and Jackie. I backed off of Donna on the trip to California. All I ever did was give. Maybe that's why fez loves me. I'm too awesome of a guy!" Kelso decided that he should be a mean person and was off to do some mean things._

_"So you do trust me after all." Jackie was defiantly in a flirty mood._

_"What do you mean? I don't trust you at all. That's why I'm here. I needed to make sure you weren't playing couch twister with my best friend. Which you were! So I was right. You need to be watched every second of the day." Hyde was flirting back, Inching closer with every word._

_"So are you gonna start 'watching' me right now?"_

_"You bet" And then they collided together kissing feverishly. Somehow Hyde was able to stand up with Jackie wrapped around him and walk up the stairs to the bedroom._

"Well, I think it's pretty safe to say that everyone's happier in this world."

"Not everyone…I don't think. I mean, let's jst continue and see what's next."


	3. Wait, where's Laurie?

** Point Place Lake**

Past Hyde, Jackie, Donna, Forman, Fez and Kelso were sitting around the fire. Donna and Eric are talking about how to scare Kelso and Fez as they sat talking about all the girls in school, and which one had the best rack.

"Wait, where's Laurie?" Present Hyde asked

"You and Kelso never fought so Fez wasn't going to be deported and so Eric didn't let Laurie come." Hyde nodded.

Hyde and Jackie are in their own world. Jackie is on his lap and playing with his hair. The others are slowly starting to notice the fact that they are feeding each other marshmallows.

"_Man, can you guys cool it? You've been really gross ever since we found out Fez is gay! I mean, why is Jackie even here? She not even graduating tomorrow!" Eric finally yelled all twitchy._

"_Hey! I'm not gay!" Fez's cry was ignored._

"_Dude, clam down, I'm sorry if Jackie and I are way better than you guys in almost every way and we turn each other on more than you and Donna but you can't just freak out like that. That's what draws the lady's attention!" Hyde said smugly at first but acted scared and looked around at the last part._

"_What lady?" Kelso copied Hyde, and looked around._

"_You didn't hear the story?" Donna played along, acting surprised._

"_No, what happened?"_

"_Don't tell him Donna! He'll get too freaked out." Hyde acted protective._

"_Tell me what?"_

"_I think he has the right to know, Hyde. I mean, it was his old friend, Kyle." Donna tried not to smile._

"_Kyle? He moved away."_

"_Yes he did, Kelso. He moved far away, nothing ever happened to him!" Eric said. "Honey, I think I'm gonna have to side with Hyde on this one. Kelso's too delicate."_

"_Tell me what happened!" Kelso's shriek echoed through the woods._

"_SHUT UP, man! Do you want to die?" Hyde shushed. All the blood drained from Kelso's face._

"_Everyone shut up! Kelso, a few years ago, a group of kids including Kyle, were camping out here. But the next day, they disappeared and all that was found were some bloody drag marks that led down to the lake. It was like something killed them and pulled them in!"_

"_Oh my god the Loch ness monster!" Fez sunk more in his chair._

"_No, you idiot the Loch ness monster is in Scotland." Hyde corrected_

"_I thought it was in Africa." _

"_It doesn't matter, Jackie. But Hyde's right.__ So, the police, like, searched the lake with there, like, sonar and stuff and when they played back the tapes, all they could hear in the background was, like, a whisper" Donna continued._

"_What did it say? Kelso whispered._

_Using a ghost voice, "I am the lady of the lake (pointing the flashlight at a terrified Kelso) I am the lady of the lake" She switched back to her normal voice, "yeah, and you'll know when she's coming, because she screams before she kills. Lets see if we can hear her." During the story Eric, Jackie and Hyde sneaked through the woods and crept up behind Fez and Kelso who were too engrossed in the story to notice._

_Jackie screeched as Hyde grabbed Kelso's back and Eric grabbed Fez's. Their screams left the group's ears ringing. Not that they cared. They were all too busy laughing._

"_THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kelso said through his terrified pants._

"_Yes, it really is! Man, you should have seen your faces!" Donna was still giggling._

"_NO IT'S NOT! I just pissed myself a little!" Fez cried._

"_Oh god, man. That just makes it funnier." Eric said sitting down next to Donna again. _

"_I have an extra pair of pants in the van." Kelso told Fez then, looked around to see the weird faces he was given, "What? I rip or set fire to my pants a lot!" _

_Bith boys got up and headed into the woods but stopped and looked at each other, then turned around with sad eyes._

"_I can't go in there, I'm too scared." Donna and Eric sighed and got up too. They all left the campsite to find the van._

_Jackie, taking advantage of the moment alone, turned around to straddle her boyfriend._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey. Nice scream. It worked nicley." _

"_Thanks, it takes years of practice." _

"_You know I'm a little tired of hanging around all guys. I think we should just hang out, together. Right now."_

"_I think your right" Jackie flirted._

_After that they didn't talk. They kissed with incredible intensity. Hyde fell on the ground net to the tent with Jackie plopping on top of him. Kneeling, he pushed her into the tent and followed her in, closing the tent behind him._

_The gang came back only to hear the muffled giggles of Jackie as Hyde attacked her._

"_Urgh, gross, now we need to listen to that all night!" Eric complained and Donna patted his back and followed him into the tent on the other side of the site. Fez and Kelso soon followed the others. Making their way to their own tent._

"Okay, so when does the part where everything gets worse start?"

"I'm not sure yet. Let's continue."

-End of Chapter Two!-

Let me know! what you think! good and bad comments are welcome but please be nice!


	4. That'll change things

I realized after going through my old chapters that I suck at typos. Please let me know if you see any!

Enjoy!

~Forman basement~

"_Jackie, what the hell where you thinking?" Hyde asked Jackie. Pretending to be engaged to Fez? What the hell was she thinking?_

"I don't want to see this. I hated this." Hyde said looking in disgust at his past self in his chair. "I was such an idiot. Of course I knew."

"But this one is different like, all of them. Now, shut up." The angel demanded.

_Jackie sighed "Look, Steven, I know it's a crazy thing to do, its just . . . . I don't know, I wanted to know what it, was like to be planning a life and a wedding and everything, I mean, that's all I've ever wanted . . . And I was starting to think it was never gonna happen with you" _

_Hyde stood up and faced her "Are we back on this again? Why can't you just be happy with what we've got?"_

_"BECAUSE I'M NOT! Steven . . . .okay, look, I need to know that we have a future together . . . . . Can't you just give me some kind of sign or just a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe some day we'll get married."_

_"Jackie, I don't know. I can't tell the future. I don't know if we'll ever get married or even if one day I'll want to get married. But Jacks, I know that I don't want you to leave." his face softened, "Sure, I can't see an exact future with you but I can't even think about a future without you. I love you, babe."_

"Why does she look so surprised?"

"That's the first time you ever said it. You never cheated on her remember?"

"_Steven." Jackie's face softened. "I- oh Steven!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I love you too." She whispered._

"_I should have said it sooner. I'm gonna say it a lot more. I promise." Then, Hyde felt her tears on his neck. "Hey, you okay."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm just…I never thought… I'm sorry, I should have realized. That's all I needed to know. That you and I will be together for a long time."_

"_Long as I can help it, we'll be together."_

"_Oh, Puddin' Pop!" Hyde smiled at his nickname and dropped onto the couch with Jackie under him._

"Cool, what's next? Is it the Chicago thing?" Hyde asked, turning away from his former self making out his girlfriend…kind of.

"No. Now we're going to the part were you two tack it to the next level."

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but we took it there a long time ago. Plus it'll just be weird watching that." Hyde said confused by the now creepy angel.

He was answered by a smack in the head, "Not that you idiot."

And then, they were in the apartment.

"_You don't even have a twenty foot pole!"_

"_Maybe I'll go buy one just so I can't touch you with it!" _

"_Fez, who is this guy?" Kelso asked looking between the two men._

"_This is Fenton, we are having an feud."_

"_Yea, well can you keep you feud down I still have a headache from last night." Hyde said walking from the bedroom with Jackie in tow._

"_Well, Steven, getting you drunk was the only way I could get you to agree to come to party." Jackie defended herself. _

"_You can just forget about the apartment.. I'm not renting it out to __**him **__or anyone associated to him." Fenton said glaring at Fez and ripping his application._

"_Listen, I've been dragged all over the whole freaking town looking for a place for either them or me and Jackie! They are really annoying when you have to spend all day with them. They really like this place and I have a hangover. So why don't you say one more time that they can't have the apartment!" Hyde yelled taking a step forward._

"_And who are you?" Fenton was terrified yet flirtatious as he stepped back._

"_I'm Hyde."_

"_He's also very violent. Check out the bruise on my arm."_

"_Kelso shut the hell up, right now!"_

"_Well you certainly seem like a strong, assertive man that can obviously" Fenton stopped to look Hyde up and down, " get the job done."_

"_Yeah…so about the apartment?" Hyde was clearly uncomfortable._

"_After that, you can have it and anything else you like."_

_Kelso shrieked, insulted._

_Sighing, Hyde asked, "Do you have any other places? I'll never hear the end of it if we get a place and they don't"_

"_I just kicked out the people, down the hall."_

"_Why?" Jackie asked nervously. Just in case they got stuck with a dictating land lord._

"_They kept on complaining about excessive noise. Frankly, it was annoying."_

"_All right! When cam we move in?" Kelso was jumping with excitement._

"_About a week. You two will be able to move in tomorrow if you sign some papers now." After they agreed, Fenton left for the papers and Fez and Kelso left to tell everyone the good news._

"_I like him. I don't need to worry about him hitting on or trying something with you."_

"_Yea, well now I have to worry about you."_

_Hyde simply smiled. "I can't believe it. You graduated and now we have an apartment." _

"_Yeah! It's like everything is finally coming together for us!" Jackie agreed hugging him._

"Wow. Moved in together. That'll change things." Hyde said curiously.

"Yep. In all honesty, it took some of the drama out of the Chicago thing."

"How?"

"One way to find out!"

-End of Chapter 4-

I know it's late and I'm sorry it's short! I've been really busy! Please review with suggestions, comments, questions, ect.

Thanks a lot!


	5. Better, better I miss those fights

-Jackie and Hyde's apartment-

Jackie got off the phone and smiled at Hyde, "Well guess what! I was just offered a job! In Chicago! Can you imagine!" she giggled."Do you want it?"

"_What? The job? I guess but.. I can't just leave. You're here, and all of our friends."_

"_Forman's going to Africa, Donna's going to college and Kelso is moving in with Brooke. As for me, I would go with you. But do you want the job?"_

"_I guess.. I don't know. Chicago is a long way away. You know what? No I don't need a fancy job. I'm fine with my show right now. Plus, your store is doing really well right now."_

"_If you're sure."_

"_I am. A big city like that is no place to raise kids." _

"What did I tell you? Anticlimactic."

"Why aren't I freaking out at the thought of having kids?" Hyde asked, stared at the man he wished was him.

"Meh. This you is better at the whole commitment thing." The angel shrugged. "now, let's see a few other things, but for the most part, that's all the main events in your relationship."

-Months later-

Hyde and Fez are hanging out on the couch in Hyde's apartment.

"_So I hear Kelso and Brooke are moving back. You must be excited." Hyde said._

"_Oh, Yes! I'm so happy to see the happy family again!" just as Fez was about to continue there was a shriek from the bathroom._

Hyde smirked, "green hair thing?"

"Right time. Wrong occurrence."

_Jackie came rinning out of the bathroom in only and towel screeming Hyde's name._

"_Steven! Help!"_

"_What the hell, Jackie?"_

"_Steven! There is a big, nasty, ugly pervert spider in there!" She yelled again and pointed to the door._

"_Pervert spider?" Hyde asked, Eyebrow raised._

"_Yeah! It was just sitting there on the wall above my head enjoying the view, until I looked up and saw it! Kill the pervert, Steven! Kill it" _

_Fez looked worried but Hyde could only sigh and grab a newspaper and roll it up. He walked into the bathroom to become her hero once again.._

-Months later… again-

"Common, Jackie." Hyde complained to his girlfriend as she through a blanket and pillow on the couch.

Hyde sighed. He knew that even his alternate self couldn't last long without screwing up.

"_No, Steven! You made your choice and apparently, I come second to a game!" Jackie yelled. "and now, you don't get to touch any of this for a whole month!"_

"_But-"_

"_Do you want to make it two?"_

"_No, but, Jacks, come on. You know that two weeks has been long enough. I learned my lesson and you can't deny that you want me!"_

"_Yes I can. I can last longer than you!"_

"_Babe, I know you wouldn't be able to stop me if I kissed you right now."_

"_Don't…Steven… I mean it! No I'm punishing you!" Jackie backed up, as Hyde got closer and wrapped his arms around her back and closed the distance._

_Jackie moaned at the contact, "Steven, two weeks is too long!"_

"_Told you it was." He mumbled as she wrapped her legs around him. They made it to the doorway with their clothes on but from there to the bed, they managed to get rid of every article._

"Better, better. I miss those fights."

"Yeah well, whose fault is that?"

"Apparently Jackie's."

"Shut up. Now, we are going into the future!"

"How far?"

"1980!"

"We're already there."

"Shut up!" at the angel's words, they were in a church.

Point Place Church, that's a good sign. That means his or Jackie's future is still here. It was decorated with flowers and ribbon. Around a corner, Hyde could see a sign,

'-Burkhart Wedding'

the other half was covered by the wall. He was about to move forward to see the rest of the sign when something else caught his eye. Jackie in a beautiful wedding gown walked in with an excited Donna next to her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening! I'm so happy for you guys!" Donna exclaimed."I know! With Steven, I never thought I'd get married. But now, here I am!"

'What did she mean "with Steven?" are we still together?' Hyde thought.

Then, music began playing and Donna walked out the big doors. Red came and took Jackie's arm. The doors opened revealing a beautifully decorated church full of people they both knew, but before Hyde could see who was at the end of the isle he turned around and walked out of the church.

"Hyde! What are you doing? Don't you want to see the wedding? Who she marries?"

"No! I don't actually! I want to find out by myself! Maybe it's me she is about to married maybe its Fez. Maybe, God know why, she took back Kelso and he is standing at that alter! I don't know but I want to find out by living it!" at the end of his speech they were in Hyde's pitiful basement room.

Then, Hyde was alone in his pitiful basement room.

-End of chapter five! -

Almost there! Tell me how you like it! Please review!


	6. Ask me last, kay?

**HEY! SORRY I TOOK FOREVER! Okay so just to let you know, I was curious and I looked up Sam and Hyde stories. I filled out everything as "All" besides the charters, and nothing came up! not one person wrote on Sam and Hyde! isn't it great?**

**Let me know. This is it.**

Hyde woke up in a strange room. It kind of looked like Fez's room. But the walls were blue and there were girl things everywhere. He could hear a shower running a nearby room. Looking around, he found he was alone, and his things were cluttered about the room. His clock on the nightstand, his shirt on a chair, and what looked like his picture of Jackie and himself at the Christmas party last year. Where was he?

Too tired to move, Hyde stayed ion bed thinking about last night. How sucky it was. About how weird that angel guy was.

Wait angel? Was that a dream? It all seemed too vivid to be a dream.

"Good morning, Hyde." There was that familiar voice. The angel was on the ceiling right where Hyde was staring two seconds ago.

"Dude, what happened last night? Where am I? Was last night some weird dream?"

"No it wasn't. This was the way it was supposed to be. If you weren't such an idiot, this would have happened in the first place. Now, you only have one shot at this. Don't blow it. Soon, all of what you knew as a memory will be gone. This is your new life. You won't even remember your promise to not screw it up. But we have our ways of making you remember. Now, the universe is finally back to the way it was supposed to be. Don't screw it up!" and with that last monologue, he was gone.

"Hey, happy New Years Eve!" Jackie said from the doorway to the bathroom. She had his shirt and a pair of shorts on. Her wet hair fell around her non-made up face. She was perfect. Hyde could fell tears sting his eyes when he saw the amazing woman in front of him, full of love for him, and completely clueless of the pain he could have caused her. She was still his.

"Happy New Years eve, babe." HE finally replied.

"You okay, Steven?"

"Yea, just a weird dream." After that was said, Hyde could only remember a tiny bit of last night. It's like it didn't happen.

"Was it one of those dreams where you see the bad way things could have turned out? Like that one time where you dreamt you cheated on me? Or when you married that stripper?"

"Yea, but this time was different, it was for tonight. You started dating fez, and I had a chance to make it better, it was weird."

"Oh, well, at least it was just a dream. Why would your subconscious pair me and _Fez_ up?"

"I think it's because I know you and Kelso would never get back together and you and Forman would just be weird." Jackie shivered at his words.

"Well, time to get up! You still need to shower and make me breakfast and then Kitty wants us over there immediately. Come on, Lazy!" Jackie said as she pulled Hyde's hand until he stood up.

Once she was gone, Hyde paused to think about last night. He and Jackie went to the movies after hanging out at grooves for a bit.

His dream was really real. Oh well, no time to dwell on a dream, right? This was the last day of the 70's. Time to make the most of it! Besides he had big plans tonight.

…Later That Day…Later That Day…Later That Day…Later That Day…Later That Day…

Two minutes until the ball dropped

Jackie walked up to Steven and laced her arm around his, she was about to ask the annual question and they both knew it. "What's your New Year resolution, poddin' pop?"

Hyde just looked down at her and smirked, "Ask me last, kay?"

With questioning eyes, Jackie nodded and headed to the nearest person to see their resolutions.

15

Jackie walked back up to Hyde.

14

"Gonna tell me it now?"

12

"You first"

11

"Kay, I plan on getting rid of at least two things every month that clutter our apartment so I can get new stuff!"

5

Hyde smiled.

"What about you?"

4

Hyde gave her a sly smile, "Some time this year"

3

"No matter what,"

2

"I'm planning on marring you"

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Okay that was it. Thank you all for following the story. Let me know if it was too happy ending-y. I have loads of more ideas and I hope you read them too. Thanks a lot and please review!**


End file.
